This invention relates to disposable absorbent articles and more particularly to such articles as disposable diapers, sanitary napkins or the like that are used for absorption and containment of body exudates.
Absorbent articles of such type are well known and generally comprises a liquid-permeable topsheet, a liquid-impermeable backsheet, a liquid-absorbent core disposed between these two sheets and a pair of elastically stretchable/contractile side flaps being contiguous to and extending along transversely opposite side edges of the core. Disposable diapers are also well known which include paired side flaps that comprise a first pair of elastically stretchable/contractile side flaps that extend outward from transversely opposite side edges of a liquid-absorbent cores and a second pair of elastically stretchable/contractile side flaps that are contiguous to and extend along transversely opposite side edges of the core.
Japanese Patent Application Disclosure (Kokai) No. Hei8-215239 discloses a disposable diaper having first and second pairs of side flaps, each of the second side flaps being folded in a zigzag manner to form a plurality of pleats between its proximal edge and its distal edge. These pleats contain elastically stretchable/contractile members extending along their apices, respectively.
In the case of the well known disposable diaper disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Disclosure (Kokai) No. Hei8-215239, the second pair of side flaps have pleats that are adapted to come elastically into line-contact with the wearer""s skin along the apices of the respective pleats. However, a region defined between the apex of the outermost pleat and the distal edge of the second side flap often comes elastically into surface-contact with the wearer""s skin. Such surface-contact is certainly effective to prevent leakage of body exudates but may cause skin eruption over a large area. In addition, the pleats are relatively large and the sheet material for the second side flaps must be relatively large. Consequently, the manufacturing cost of diaper is correspondingly increased.
In view of the above problems, the invention provides a disposable absorbent article such as a disposable diaper having paired side flaps adapted to come into line-contact with the wearer""s skin along a plurality of lines preferably under an elastic effect. This configuration is able to more effectively protect the wearer""s skin from eruption than side flaps that cause surface-contact.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a disposable absorbent article having a symmetric shape with respect to a longitudinal center line thereof and comprises a liquid-permeable topsheet, a liquid-impermeable backsheet, a liquid-absorbent core disposed therebetween. The absorbent article further comprises elastically stretchable/contractile side flaps that are continuous to and extend along transversely opposite side edges of the core. The side flaps respectively have first proximal edges, first distal edges, upper surfaces intended to come in contact with the wearer""s skin and lower surfaces intended not to come in contact with the wearer""s skin. The side flaps are formed on their upper surfaces with a plurality of pleats extending longitudinally of the side flaps. The pleats are spaced one from another between the first proximal edges and the first distal edges. The pleats respectively have second proximal edges on the upper surfaces which serve as their bases and second distal edges that are normally biased to rise up toward the wearer""s skin.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided disposable absorbent article having a symmetric shape with respect to a longitudinal center line thereof and comprising a liquid-permeable topsheet, a liquid-impermeable backsheet, a liquid-absorbent core disposed therebetween. This absorbent article further comprises a pair of elastically stretchable/contractile side flaps that extend outward from transversely opposite side edges of the core. Each of the side flaps has a first proximal edge, a first distal edge, an upper surface intended to come in contact with the wearer""s skin, and a lower surface intended not to come in contact with the wearer""s skin. Each of the side flaps is formed on their upper surfaces with plural pleats that extend longitudinally of the side flaps. The pleats are spaced one from another between the first proximal edge and the first distal edge. Each of the pleats has a second proximal edge on the upper surface of the side flap which serve as a base thereof and a second distal edge that is normally biased to rise up toward the wearer""s skin.